The Dragon's Butterfly
by xxxheartlandxxx14
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel have been best friends since their first fateful meeting. They have a connection that they can't deny. But, Lucy is scared. She doesn't want to lose the person who has been there for her through everything. She needs him in her life. NaLu
1. One

_Will you stay by my side  
Will you promise me  
If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break  
I'm scared scared scared of that_

 _Will you stop time_

 _If this moment passes_

 _As though it hadn't happened_

 _I'm scared scared scared I'll lose you_

\- _BTS "Butterfly"_

* * *

 ** _Lucy Heartfilia_**

 **F** rom the very first moment that she had met him, Lucy had known that there was something unexplainably special about Natsu Dragneel. Upon first meeting, she hadn't known that he was the Salamander from Fairy Tail but even after learning that, she had determined that that wasn't what made him special. No, it was something else. She couldn't tell you what it was exactly. It was just a feeling that she had.

Lucy looked up from the table that she was sitting at and her chocolate colored eyes locked on Natsu, who was sparring verbally with Gray.

 _No, what makes Natsu special is his personality…his disposition. Every part of Natsu defies what you would expect from him,_ Lucy thought. _Natsu is special. I'm lucky to have him as my friend aren't I?_

No matter how frustrating Natsu could be sometimes, Lucy did truly feel honored to be his friend. She looked back down at the table, sadness settling deep in her chest. Even if they weren't meant to be anything more than best friends, she felt truly happy to be in Natsu's life. The doors to the guild burst open and in walked the Strauss siblings. Lucy couldn't say she didn't like the Strauss siblings – she was close to Mira, and Elfman – but it was Lisanna that she was unsure about.

She felt a sort of kinship toward the white-haired girl because they were both part of Fairy Tail, but Lisanna caused a well of insecurities to well up inside her. Primarily concerning her relationship with Natsu. Lucy sighed, her heart feeling heavy as Lisanna called out to Natsu and he replied joyfully that contagious smile appearing on his face. Lucy knew that it was a little silly to feel jealous since Lisanna and Natsu weren't anything more than friends, but Lisanna was extraordinarily beautiful and she had known Natsu when they were children.

She took a sip of water, brown eyes drifting toward Lisanna and Natsu who were talking animatedly with only a few interjections from Happy.

 _It's silly to be jealous, isn't it? Natsu and I are just friends…I have no claim to him. But, I like him. Maybe even love and I guess that I've grown a bit possessive of my relationship with him,_ Lucy thought setting her glass down back on the table. _I don't want our relationship to change because Lisanna is back. I don't want to lose him._ She sighed. _What do I do?_

"Lucy," Erza said standing at the table. "We were thinking of taking a job."

"Oh, really?" Lucy asked looking up and smiling at the redhead. "All of Team Natsu?"

"Yeah," Erza confirmed with a smile. "Lisanna might come too, she wants to gain more experience."

The excitement that Lucy had been feeling dimmed. "Ah, I see," she murmured. She looked up at Erza giving her best attempt at a smile, "Maybe I'll sit this one out, eh? My spirits need rest and I don't feel good."

Erza looked at her suspiciously, finding this kind of behavior unusual in the blonde. Typically, Lucy was jumping for more jobs with Natsu, especially when she really needed the rent money for her apartment. Lucy looked away from Erza's knowing gaze her cheeks flushing.

"Are you sure Lucy?" Erza pressed.

"Mm," Lucy hummed. She stood up, "I think I'm going to go home now. Later."

As much as she wanted to go on the mission, knowing that Lisanna was going to be there ruined any excitement she had felt. As childish as it was, she didn't want Lisanna going on the mission or being anywhere near Team Natsu; but she knew it was something that she had no control over. She didn't want to show her jealousy to anyone else, much less Natsu, so she decided it would be best to remove herself from the situation.

Besides, what she had told Erza hadn't been a complete lie. Her Celestial Spirits weren't fully recovered from their last mission, and Lucy felt that they needed more rest. The clouds over Magnolia had darkened, hiding the sunlight that had been shining earlier this morning, and as small raindrops began to fall Lucy was glad. They hid the tears that begun coursing down her cheeks for a reason she couldn't explain.

By the time she had reached her apartment she was sobbing. She closed the doors, leaning against it, her heart feeling heavier than before.

 _Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears? When the rain stops, let's meet again. We will smile again and be together. This is only a passing downpour,_ Lucy thought closing her eyes as tears slid down her face. She slid down onto the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her knees.

* * *

 ** _Natsu Dragneel_**

Something was nagging at Natsu. Lisanna had just arrived, and the two of them had been talking like they always had but something didn't feel right. When Erza came over to inform them of a job she thought might be a good fit for Team Natsu, he realized what was wrong.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked, looking around the guild for one of his closest friends. Erza looked away and Natsu stared at her suspiciously. "Erza, where's Lucy?"

"Ah, she wasn't feeling well so she decided that she should probably go home." Erza stammered, seeming caught off guard.

"Oh really? Well, Team Natsu can't go on a mission without their Celestial Mage," Natsu said with a smile. "The job can wait until, tomorrow right? Lucy should be feeling better by then."

Erza looked uncomfortably at Lisanna. "Um…Lisanna, can I talk to Natsu in private?" Lisanna readily agreed, smiling broadly and bounded over to her sister Mira. When Lisanna was gone, Erza turned to Natsu a small frown on her elegant features. "Natsu, I don't think that Lucy will be feeling better tomorrow."

A frown crossed the Dragon Slayer's face. "Why?"

"Ah…" Erza looked lost for words. "Natsu, Lucy was excited to come until I mentioned Lisanna. I know that you and Lisanna are close, and I know that Lisanna really wants to gain more experience but maybe it would be for the best at least this time if she doesn't come with us." Natsu looked confused, not quite understanding what Erza was trying to get at. "On missions, you and Lucy are inseparable, right?" Erza prompted and Natsu nodded. "Well, I think Lucy is afraid that it will change if Lisanna comes with us. Oh God, I'm not good at these kinds of talks…" Erza sighed.

"I think I can help Erza," Levy said the blue-haired girl popping up next to Erza's right shoulder. Behind Levy, stood Gajeel an impassive look on his face. "Natsu, you and Lucy are close. But, you and Lisanna are really close too. The first mission Lucy went on with you, and she's only gone on missions with you. Like Erza said, on missions, you and Lucy are practically inseparable. Perhaps Lucy is afraid of losing that closeness if Lisanna is there, but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to cause any trouble and she knows how close you and Lisanna are. If Lisanna going on a mission with Team Natsu makes you happy, Lucy doesn't want to change that. She doesn't want to make you unhappy or hurt your feelings. So, maybe she thought it best if she doesn't go. Do you understand?"

"No." Natsu deadpanned. Levy and Erza stared at him, dumbstruck and then he grinned. "Just kidding, Levy. I think I understand what you're trying to stay, but I want Lucy to always go on missions with Team Natsu. Our team isn't complete without our Celestial Mage."

Levy smiled gently, "I think that's something that you should tell Lucy, Natsu."

Natsu nodded, and without a word, to anyone else, he was heading out of the guild and into the rain. Within minutes he was soaked but it didn't matter – Lucy was more important. Natsu sped up his pace until he was running with Happy flying closely behind him. Lucy's apartment came into his view and he skidded to a stop. He knocked on the door and then without waiting for a reply, he walked into the apartment.

Sniffing the air, he could smell Lucy's familiar soothing scent and salt. The scent was still so fresh so he determined that Lucy was still there, and she had been crying. The floorboards creaked slightly under his weight as he moved through the apartment searching for Lucy. Natsu headed out of the bathroom and padded over to the bed. A figure was huddled under the blankets, and Natsu slowly moved them off the figure, his heart softening when he saw Lucy curled up like a kitten.

She wasn't asleep, he could tell that by her breathing, but she was studiously ignoring him.

"Lucy," Natsu sighed. "Come on, Team Natsu has a job to go on and we need our Celestial Mage." He smiled, but she didn't move. He frowned, "Lucy?"

She shifted, rolling over and turned teary eyes to him. "You guys can go without me." She tried to muster a smile but failed.

"Move over." Natsu ordered her.

Her cheeks flushed a little but she did as he had asked, shuffling until there was just enough room for him on the bed. Natsu climbed onto the bed, back resting against the headboard and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Nothing," she murmured, pulling the blankets up toward her face.

"Don't lie," Natsu scolded her his tone unexpectedly soft. "I know you're lying Lucy because you aren't the same happy Lucy, right now. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it Natsu," Lucy murmured, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Eh?" Natsu said feigning confusion. "But Lucy, we're a team. Partners." Then he snapped his fingers, "Ah! I got it. It has something to do with Lisanna, doesn't it?" She rolled over, looking at him unamused. Natsu laughed, "Haha, guess I didn't fool you did I, Lu?" She shook her head, rolling over onto her side, her back to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Lisanna's your friend Natsu," Lucy answered her voice soft.

"I know. But, Lucy you're my friend too." Natsu answered. "You know Erza and Levy talked to me earlier, and told me that they thought they knew what was wrong. Erza didn't quite know how to explain, but I think Levy was right. Lucy, do you not want Lisanna coming on the mission?"

A pause and then she nodded. "It's stupid, but yes," she eventually muttered.

"Lisanna only wants to gain experience," Natsu told her looking up at the ceiling. "She and I are close, but she's been out of commission for a while and she wants to gain experience so she can go on more jobs by herself or with a small team of her own." He could feel her eyes on him. He grinned, but didn't look away from the ceiling. "Besides, no one can replace you Lucy. Our favorite Celestial Mage, and one of my best friends. Lisanna coming on a mission with us, wouldn't change anything, you know?" He looked down at Lucy smiling infectiously. "I want Lucy to always go on missions with Team Natsu. Otherwise our team isn't complete. So, will you go on the job tomorrow with us?"

He waited with bated breath as she considered his words. He still didn't quite understand why Lucy was so against Lisanna coming with, but he wanted to make Lucy happy. A sad Lucy, wasn't something that he was used to and he was willing to do anything to put a smile back on her face. He wasn't sure when he had started feeling something deeper for his best friend, but he wasn't going to question it. Although he wasn't going to act on his burgeoning feelings either, because he didn't want to mess up what he had with Lucy.

Finally, Lucy smiled her eyes light. "Fine, idiot, I'll come with."

Natsu beamed, "Great!" He patted Lucy's head, "I'm glad."

She looked up at him, flushing. The two looked away from each other quickly, cheeks scarlet.


	2. Two

**_Lucy Heartfilia_**

 **S** he would have loved to say that the job had gone fantastically, but it hadn't. On their way to the job they had to take a train, so Natsu was motion sick – but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary – but then they couldn't find their client, and then they got lost. When they did find the client, they were told the exact details of the job and at that moment Lucy honestly wished that she hadn't come. They were supposed to take out a group of bandits that had been robbing people blind. On the surface it sounded easy enough, and the job would pay them handsomely with 850,000 Jewels.

But, the job didn't turn out as easy as any of them had hoped. For starters, there had been more bandits than they thought there would be. They had been told ten. There were eighteen. And they had been mages. Lucy pressed a hand to her ribs, still able to feel the pain that the bandits had inflicted on them. Even Natsu had gotten quite a bit of damage, although he recovered quite a lot faster than the rest of them did. Yesterday she had checked on her ribs, and while the pain was a lot better she was covered in bruises and the cuts on her legs hadn't healed yet.

Lucy sighed, pushing open the door to the guild. _It could have been worse. Still, the job was a lot of fun and I was glad to spend time with my friends,_ she thought heading toward the table that they normally occupied. Her steps paused when she noticed Lisanna, but she kept going dropping into the seat next to Natsu. He greeted her joyfully but she was only able to muster a small smile and a muted greeting back.

His happy expression faded into one of concern, so Lucy plastered a more convincing smile on her face to reassure him that she was okay.

 _Lucy, don't be so jealous over Lisanna! She's, Natsu's friend. Natsu is allowed to have friends. You can't keep him all to yourself, and it would be selfish of you to insist that he can't be friends with her just because she makes you uncomfortable. No. I have to try to become friends with her,_ Lucy thought. _Maybe if I can get to know Lisanna better my uneasiness around her will fade. It's worth a try right? Unless…Unless I learn that she likes Natsu too. But, that's a bridge I'll have to cross when we get to it I get._ Lucy glanced at Natsu, who every once in a while, would look at her in concern. _Yes. I need to try to get along with Lisanna, and go back to the happy Lucy everyone knows and loves, so that Natsu doesn't worry about me anymore. I don't like seeing Natsu unhappy._

"How was the job?" Lisanna asked, gaining Lucy's attention and she winced a hand going to her ribs.

Natsu laughed, looking a little uncomfortable. "It was a little tougher than we thought it would be, but in the end, we got the job accomplished. And we did it a lot faster than they thought we would, so they threw in an extra 150,000 Jewels."

Lisanna looked to Lucy next who fidgeted a little under the sudden attention. "Is he right Lucy-san? Was the job easy?" Lisanna pointedly looked to Natsu. "Sometimes he's a little prone to exaggeration, either making it out to be easier than it was or harder than what it was."

Lucy sighed, and then smiled. "Ah…He's telling the truth, mostly Lisanna. At first it was really difficult, because we were surprised. We didn't know that they were mages, but once we got out bearings Natsu, Erza, and Gray took care of them pretty easily."

"What about you?" Lisanna tilted her head to the side, looking at Lucy curiously.

Lucy flinched and Natsu tensed. "I was…injured pretty bad. But my Celestial Spirits helped to protect me and they helped out Natsu and the others, so I guess I contributed a little bit."

Lisanna smiled, making a noise of understanding and then seeming to realize that Natsu and Lucy were uncomfortable changed the subject. For that, Lucy was glad. The job was rough, and Natsu was only blaming himself especially for her getting hurt. It was best that they didn't talk about it.

"Hey, Natsu, do you think that I can come on the next job that you guys do?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy tensed. To surrounding eyes it was unnoticeable, but Natsu noticed the minute change in her body language. He always did.

Natsu laughed, looking uncomfortable. "Maybe, I don't know. We'll see, I guess?" He glanced at Lucy, "Oi, Luce you look kind of pale, are you okay?"

Lucy looked at him, surprised. "I'm okay. My ribs just hurt," Lucy answered with a smile. She had been hoping that that would erase the concern that had appeared on Natsu's features but, it didn't. If anything, it only made it worse.

"Maybe you should get that checked out," Natsu suggested giving her his full attention and turning away from Lisanna. "We need you at your best health when we finally accept another job."

Lucy sighed, "Natsu I'm fine. My ribs are only bruised." She smiled, "Don't worry so much. I'm okay."

He frowned, staring at her doubtfully but didn't press the subject. Lisanna cleared her throat drawing the attention back to her. It didn't escape Lucy's notice that even though Natsu and Lisanna were talking, that Natsu had sidled a little closer to her and was trying to involve her in the conversation. Lucy sighed, and then winced. Even breathing hurt and caused the pain in her ribs to flare. Natsu glanced at her in concern, and Lucy gave him a wobbly smile pressing her hand to her ribs in a vain effort to ease the pain.

Natsu sighed irritably and stood, causing the two girls to look at him in confusion. "Come on Lucy, you need to get checked out."

Lucy scowled, but allowed him to gently pull her to her feet. She knew that there was no point in arguing with him. Natsu was stubborn, and saying that she was fine wouldn't convince him. Not when she was in such obvious pain. Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist pulling her toward the guild infirmary neither of them noticing the concerned look on Lisanna's face, as she watched them go.

Lucy sat heavily on one of the beds, watching Natsu carefully as he looked for something to help her ribs. "Natsu, I'm fine."

"Don't lie," he scolded her, turning around to face her a jar in his hands. "You wince when you breathe, Lucy. Clearly you aren't fine."

His voice sounded angry and she frowned. "What's wrong Natsu?" He looked away from her, jaw clenched and began unscrewing the lid. Lucy sighed, "This isn't your fault, Natsu. You know, that right?"

"We should have done a better job of protecting you," Natsu muttered still avoiding her eyes. "We shouldn't have gone in so unprepared. If they had been stronger, things would have gone a lot differently."

"Eh? It would have been fine, Natsu. You guys are strong, and you wouldn't let them beat you so easily. You beat Gajeel, remember? And he's really strong. Erza and Gray, they're tough just like you and they're just as strong as you are. They would have bounced back quickly too, so I don't think that things would have gone any differently. It would have ended the same way, even if they were stronger. I trust you," Lucy said trying to get Natsu to brighten up.

In truth, she didn't blame him or anyone for what had happened. They should have gone in there more prepared, but nothing truly bad had happened to them and she was sure that they would learn from this error. So, they came back a little worse for wear with a bunch of scrapes and bruises but truly that wasn't any different from usual. Jobs were always tough, and they always came back with a few injuries. Just because this time was a little rougher and the injuries were a little worse, Lucy didn't feel it was right for Natsu to blame himself.

 _I really am okay, Natsu. You don't have to worry so much about me, still the concern is sweet,_ Lucy thought.

Natsu sighed and handed her the jar of ointment, "Put this on your bruises. It should help them to heal."

"Thank you," Lucy murmured.

He nodded, giving her a small smile and headed out of the infirmary leaving her alone. Lucy sighed, looking down at the bed. She unbuttoned the blue blouse she was wearing, and stretched forward reaching for the ointment that Natsu had left behind. Slowly and painstakingly she applied the ointment to her bruised sides, wincing every time her fingertips pressed too hard against the skin.

 _Thank you Natsu, for everything._

Lucy finished putting the ointment on her wounds, and began buttoning up her shirt. When she was done, she screwed the lid back onto the jar and put it back on the shelves. Reflexively her hand went to the keys at her waist, checking that they were still there and then she was heading out of the infirmary and to the main area of the guild.

She had just crossed the threshold when a voice spoke. "Feel better?"

Lucy jumped, her heart racing. "Natsu! You scared me."

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry." Then more seriously, "So, do you feel better?"

"Yeah," Lucy confirmed with a nod. "Thank you, for everything Natsu. Really, you're the best."

His cheeks flushed a little and he looked away from her, laughing. "Well thanks, Luce. Hey, we probably can't take jobs for a while so what should we do?"

"Mm…I don't know." Lucy shrugged. "We're never really in Magnolia much, to know what to do. Usually, we're rushing from one job to the next."

"Yeah…" Natsu sighed.

Lucy sighed, shifting on her feet. "Oh! Isn't there supposed to be a shooting star festival or something in a couple days? We could go to that, since we won't be able to go on any jobs."

"Like a date?" Natsu asked a small smile curling his lips.

Lucy flushed but didn't deny it, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Natsu who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lucy sighed, embarrassment rushing through her body.

 _Yes. Maybe this will be the start of good things to come for us. A new beginning or so they say?_ Lucy thought. _I hope so. But, I don't want to lose him._ She snuck a glance at Natsu. _I really hope that I don't lose him. I need Natsu in my life._


	3. Three

**_Natsu Dragneel_**

"Lucy! Hurry up! Didn't ya want to see the shooting stars or whatever!?" Natsu shouted, to her open window.

Lucy poked her head out, a deathly glare on her face. "If you'd just give me a few minutes, I'd be ready. Stop yelling!"

 _Heh, she's cute when she's angry,_ Natsu thought.

The two were aware that this was their first date, even if it was unofficial and unorthodox. The two also knew that if they acted any different than they normally did things would change and not for the better. Maybe that was why they were trying too hard to act normal. Natsu sighed, bouncing on his feet. He wanted to hurry up and get to the date with Lucy, already. He paused. Was it a date? He had never asked her on a date. So, it couldn't be right? That was the feeling that he was getting, and when he had asked her she hadn't denied it. But she hadn't confirmed it either.

Natsu shrugged a careless smile on his face. Either way he was going to consider this a date. Lucy slipped out of her apartment, her brown eyes fixed in a glare at Natsu who flinched, his smile turning sheepish.

"Was I too loud?" He asked.

"Idiot," Lucy muttered, but the flush on her cheeks let him know that she didn't really mean it. "Let's go."

Natsu smiled, holding out his hand for the blonde to take. He thought that she looked cute in the black denim shorts and red flowy blouse. Her hair was pulled back into two pigtails held by two red hair ties. Slowly the duo headed to where the rest of Magnolia was gathering to watch the shooting stars. There were still a few hours left before it would start, but there was no harm in getting their early and Natsu figured it would give them a good chance to talk and relax.

"Hey Lucy, you aren't mad at Natsu because he was too loud, are you?" Happy asked from where he was flying beside them.

Lucy looked at the cat, confused then to Natsu who was watching her a bit nervously. "No. Maybe at first I was, but I'm not anymore. Happy, don't you want to go find Carla?"

Happy regarded the Celestial Mage suspiciously but eventually left the two alone. They shared an awkward look and then burst into laughter. Quickly the atmosphere turned from uncomfortable to warm and welcoming, as they chatted about random things from fish to Happy, to the guild and previous jobs they had taken. Mostly they were reminiscing about the past, but occasionally they would think upon the future and ponder that for a little bit before quickly changing the subject to something else. When the subject turned to their guild-mates it got uncomfortable, especially when Natsu mentioned Lisanna.

He recognized his error as soon as his friend's name escaped his lips and he saw Lucy tense up. He knew that Lucy didn't like Lisanna, and he had a good idea why but he wasn't exactly sure. Natsu sighed, frowning as Lucy studiously avoided his searching gaze her cheeks red.

"I like Lisanna," Lucy murmured. "I do." _I'm just being stupidly irrational,_ she thought. _I know she isn't out to steal anyone from me, but I just feel so insecure because out of Team Natsu, I'm the weak one. I'm expendable, aren't I?_

"Then what?" Natsu asked tilting his head to the side like a puppy. He gave her puppy dog eyes, "Tell me Lucy. I want to understand."

Lucy looked at him her brown eyes teary. "It's a childish and stupid reason. You'll laugh at me and think it's stupid. I know you will."

"No, I won't, Lucy," Natsu told her earnestly. "You are my best friend and Lisanna is a good friend of mine too. I think it'd be great if the two of you could get along but if you can't I want to know why."

Lucy fidgeted, seeming to be searching for words. She opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Her cheeks flushed and she clamped her mouth shut, puffing out her cheeks an irritated expression on her face. Natsu didn't press her, he just continued to watch her patiently even though he was desperate for answers. Pushing her would only serve to make her more irritated, and Natsu didn't want to ruin anything especially if she was thinking that this was maybe a date. But maybe he had already ruined it by bringing up Lisanna.

"I guess the easiest way to explain it would be…jealousy?" Lucy murmured, looking unsure. She glanced at Natsu as if afraid of his reaction but he kept a kind smile on his face. "Lisanna was one of your closest friends and when she came back I thought I was going to lose you to her. I didn't want that. I guess, I felt threatened by her. She comes back and suddenly everyone is wanting to do everything with her, and I felt pushed to the side a little. After a few days it got better, but whenever she was around you I couldn't help but to feel jealous. It's stupid."

"So, you were afraid of Lisanna stealing us all away from you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked at him and then nodded, her jaw clenched.

He hummed, thinking deeply about her words. Now that he was looking back on it, he could see why Lucy had her concerns and he didn't find those concerns stupid at all. For the longest time, it had just been Lucy and Natsu, and eventually Gray and Erza. Still, everyone knew that Lucy and Natsu were partners first and foremost, because he had introduced her to Fairy Tail and had been fiercely protective over her. Then, Lisanna suddenly comes back and Lucy thinks that it's all going to get ripped away from her because she knows that Lisanna has a history with everyone in the guild, while she is still relatively new. It wasn't stupid at all.

Natsu grinned, "No one could ever replace you Lucy." She looked at him startled, her brown eyes misty as if she was fighting back tears. Natsu grinned onyx eyes locking onto her face. "Huh? Didn't you hear me the first time I said it?"

Lucy rearranged her features into a glare but couldn't hide the flush in her cheeks or the relieved smile that had briefly appeared on her face after Natsu had spoken. He was glad that he had been able to soothe some of her fears and he grinned wildly, fingers tightening around her own. It was then he realized that they were still holding hands and he flushed a little quickly remembering that this was a date.

Lucy looked up at the sky frowning, "Is it supposed to rain?"

Natsu followed her gaze skyward, frowning a little. "Must be. Maybe it's Juvia? Ice Brain is probably here somewhere."

Lucy sent him an admonishing look. "Maybe. Hopefully it will start soon before it rains."

"Hopefully," Natsu echoed.

 ** _Lucy Heartfilia_**

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy could see Natsu watching her a fond, serene expression on his face. It was an expression that he rarely wore, since their lives were normally so hectic and he was so energetic always eager to move onto the next job or get into another fight. Seeing this other side of Natsu was refreshing, and it reminded her that she was right. Natsu was special, and he defied people's expectations of him. Sensing her eyes on him, Natsu turned to her.

"What?"

Lucy shook her head, cheeks flushing. "Nothing."

"Ah, Lu don't do that!" Natsu pouted, moving his face closer to hers. "What was it? What were you thinking about? Was it me?"

Lucy shifted, pulling a little away from him embarrassment clear on her face because people were staring. "Oi, when did you get so bold?" She muttered. She looked at Natsu, "I guess you've always been like that." Natsu only grinned, laughing a little and moved closer to her – so close that their noses brushed. "N-Natsu!" Lucy stammered. "B-B-Back u-up a little! People are staring!"

"Let them," Natsu shrugged carelessly. "If they say anything I'll just beat them up."

Lucy sighed in exasperation, "Violence is not the answer to everything."

"Isn't it?" Natsu asked. "How else have we survived this long?"

"Violence," Lucy muttered irritated. She sighed, "Still Natsu you shouldn't threaten to beat people up just because they are talking about us."

"It's not any of their business Luce," Natsu answered. "Plus, I can tell that their staring and whispered words bother you. You're uncomfortable aren't, ya?" He shuffled, appearing suddenly like a shy boy. "I just thought if I could get them to stop, ya might enjoy this date a little bit more. Okay?"

"N-Natsu," Lucy stammered, blushing wildly at his cute words and how shy he appeared.

"Did it work?"

"No. But thanks for trying," she replied.

He frowned, "Well then let's get further away from the crowds, yeah? This isn't any of their business…Just because I'm Fairy Tail's Salamander and you're drop-dead gorgeous…This isn't any of their business. Why are people so nosy? We just want to watch the shooting stars but…"

"N-Natsu, your muttering is cute and all but it isn't that big of a deal," Lucy smiled trying to ease his nerves. "Really, it's okay. But, the stars look a lot more beautiful here by the canal away from everyone else, don't they?"

Natsu nodded, his eyes locked on her form. He looked up at the sky, "But it looks like it might rain soon. Doesn't it?"

Lucy frowned at the sky, desperately praying that it wouldn't rain. Watching shooting stars with Natsu seemed like a dream come true and she didn't want anything to ruin this night. When thunder rumbled overhead however, Lucy quickly realized that God didn't care what she wanted. It was going to rain anyway it seemed. Thunder rumbled once more and then rain came pouring down. Lucy screeched, shuffling closer to Natsu as within minutes the two of them became drenched. He looked at her, laughing a little.

"Perhaps we should head home?"

Lucy nodded, fumbling for the umbrella that she had grabbed before she left the apartment. She had figured she wouldn't need it, but instinct had told her to take it anyways just in case. Now she was glad that she had as it provided a canopy for her and Natsu as they headed back to her apartment. While she was disappointed that they hadn't gotten to watch the shooting stars she was still glad that she had gotten to spend this time with him. She had fun.

It seemed that the walk ended too soon, because they were standing in front of her apartment. Lucy frowned, not wanting Natsu to leave just yet. Natsu nervously ran a hand through his salmon-colored locks, his other hand still clasped firmly in hers. Inexplicable courage surged through her body and before she could second guess herself she was already stretching up on her toes and pressing her lips to his. Natsu seemed to freeze in shock and Lucy pulled away, smiling a little at the blush that painted his cheeks.

He seemed to snap out of it, because he was then moving closer. Pressing her against the wall, his body firmly pressed against hers. His mouth was hot on hers as they kissed and Lucy vaguely noticed the umbrella dropping to the ground. She ignored it, in favor of Natsu's lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pushed her up higher on the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and one of his hands fell to her butt lightly massaging. Lucy gasped, a little shocked at the bold move but didn't try to pull away.

The fevered kiss soon turned languid, with the two trying to enjoy the moment as much as possible. Natsu was the first to pull away and Lucy pouted, her eyes opening slowly and staring at her best friend. A blush still painted his cheeks, but he looked irresistibly happy and lust was heavy in his gaze.

"I think we should stop, Lu," Natsu said. He swooped back in, kissing her lightly and then just as quickly pulled away. "Yeah, we should stop." Slowly he lowered her back to the ground, quickly grabbing her hands. "I had fun tonight, even though we didn't get to see the shooting stars like ya wanted to."

"It's okay, I ahd fun too," Lucy smiled softly. "Hey, Natsu, what does that make us?"

"Hm?" He grinned, kissing her forehead. "Partners, what else?" Lucy flushed because those words now held a different connotation. "I'll see you tomorrow Lucy," he bent down picking the umbrella up from where it had fallen. "You are coming, right? We have to pick out a job!"

Lucy's smile grew and she laughed a little. "Of course, Natsu. We're a team, aren't we?"

"Yeah! See you tomorrow Lu!" Natsu yelled, kissing her again quickly before taking off at a run.

Lucy leaned back against the wall, holding the umbrella over her head and watching him go with a small smile.

 _I'm so glad that we are still us. Lucy and Natsu. We're still partners and teammates, and he'll still be there for me like he always has. I'm glad. He promised he would stay by my side and he has. I'm relieved. I don't think that I have to be afraid of losing him anymore, because he's mine and I'm his. He won't abandon me,_ Lucy thought. She giggled euphorically, _I won't lose him. Thank goodness. Maybe, I had been foolish to think that I might._


End file.
